


When I Met You

by theoncomingscarlettstorm



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoncomingscarlettstorm/pseuds/theoncomingscarlettstorm
Summary: High school AU in which Phil is the football pride of the school and Dan is just someone people vaguely remember passing in the halls. What will happen when these two meet?





	1. Chapter One

Phil was walking around the empty school, his letter jacket slung over his shoulder and his duffel bag across his body. Football practice had ended about twenty minutes ago, but Phil’s mum didn’t get off work for another hour, and his Dad was out of town. Phil didn’t mind though, the school was quiet this late, peaceful. It gave him time to think.

That was until he heard a soft singing coming from one of the lower halls. He didn’t think there was anyone here, except the coach and principal. Seeing as he was just walking around aimlessly anyways, he decided to follow the voice.

As he got closer he could tell the song, “Unintended” by Muse. It wasn’t really singing either. There were bits where words would be, but it was mostly humming. On closer listen, it was actually kind of beautiful. Finally, Phil discovered the noise was coming from the music room. At first, he just leaned up against the doorway. He didn’t dare to speak, thinking that he would make the humming stop.

It came from a boy Phil hadn’t ever seen before. He had a fringe, just like Phil’s except brown and going the other way, and soft features. He was bent over on the floor with black headphones on. Actually, all of his clothes were black. His skinny jeans, t-shirt with a band logo, shoes with lots of zips, even his backpack was plain, black canvas. Phil looked down at his white t-shirt with green basketball shorts and his blue and red duffle bag. He suddenly felt like he was too bright.

The humming stopped. Phil looked up to see the boy staring up at him, his headphones around his neck still playing.

“Oh, hi,” Phil said. “I, uh, heard you humming. You sound good.” The boy mumbled a response, which he thought was a thanks, but wasn’t sure. Phil took this as an invitation to sit down crisscross next to him. “I’m Phil,”

“I know. You’re team captain for the football team, everybody knows you,” The boy said pulling his notebook closer to him.

“Okay, I guess. What’s your name?”

“Daniel,” 

“Nice to meet you, Daniel!” Phil stuck his hand out to shake, which got the boy to look at him for the first time. He raised his eyebrows questioningly, but Phil barely noticed as he was too busy looking at Daniel’s eyes. They were a warm, inviting brown, dark like coffee, but the color of hazelnuts where the light hit them. A near-black ring circled the edges, making the rest of the colors stand out very nicely.

Daniel shook his hand, finally tearing Phil’s thoughts away from the boy’s eyes. He instead focused on the notebook in Daniel’s hand. The page contained various doodles, including the Muse logo, some lyrics, and a cartoon version of himself.

“So, you like Muse?” He earned a side glance and slight nod from Daniel. “They’re my favorite band,” This seemed to grab his attention more. He turned to look fully at Phil with his brown eyes.

“They are? Mine too, but I haven’t talked to a bunch of people that like them.” The boy said, interest peaking in his voice.

“Yeah, same, but they’re still really good. What was the song you were singing?” Phil asked even though he knew the answer. When Daniel told him, he responded with saying that is was a good song, but not quite as good as their new album.

“I love the new album,” Daniel started, excitement finally showing as he starting saying what he liked about The Resistance. Phil smiled, enjoying how Daniel sounded when he was passionate about something, how his southern accent got slightly higher in tone and how he fumbled over his words a bit, but still used a nice vocabulary.

“Yeah, so, it’s probably my favorite album so far.” He finished, blushing slightly.

“Yeah, I agree.”

There was a slight pause in which neither knew what to say, so Phil decided on trivial questions to keep the conversation going.

“So, Daniel, how old are you?

“Fifteen,” he answered softly.

“Oh, so you’re a freshman? How do you like the school?” Daniel mumbles something Phil didn’t quite catch, but he nodded as if he did. There was yet another pause. Phil knew he wasn’t the best conversationalist, but he didn’t think he was bad enough to not talk to someone for at least five minutes. He focused on Daniel again to see if there was anything that he could say about what he was doing, except he wasn’t really doing anything. The only thing he had out was his notebook.

“Uhm, so, why are you here this late? I’m here because of practice, but you’re not on the team, so,” Phil asked, trailing off.

“Oh, uh, yeah, my parents work late so I usually just stay in the music room after school.”

“Are you in the choir or band or something?” Daniel shook his head. “Well, you should be. Your humming sounded nice, so I can imagine you actually singing would be good.”

“No, no, I’m not that good. And besides, it’s too late in the year to join anything.”

“Hm, I guess, but you can next year.” Dan shrugged his shoulders and Phil took that as a signal to drop it.

They talked a bit more like that, running with one topic then sitting in silence until the next topic came. It was actually quite relaxing. Usually when Phil was with his friends he’d feel an obligation to say or do certain things, but that wasn’t there with Dan. He told him all about his Final Fantasy obsession, how he was really clumsy and getting on the football team had been really had his sophomore year, even stupid little stories from things he did when he was younger. And in return Dan slowly opened up a bit more and told Phil all about he loved theater, but was thinking he should do something else instead, how he moved to the north about six months ago and was still adjusting, and how he liked to read a fantasy and a philosophy book at the same time, just to balance things out.

A little beep interrupted their conversation about favorite dog breeds. Dan took out his phone and pressed a few buttons.

“That’s my mum, she’s here to pick me up.” He said, slight disappointment in his voice. Phil got it, he didn’t really want Dan to leave either.

“Oh, okay,” He said. “Here, why don’t you give me your number, and we can continue this?” Dan paused for a moment making Phil wonder if he said something wrong, but then he pressed a few more buttons and his phone and handed it to Phil. Phil quickly tapped out his number and handed it back. He almost went in for a hug, but decided that might be a bit weird.

“Well, I’ll, uh, talk to you later, then.” He said. Dan nodded and mumbled a goodbye before picking up his bag and leaving the room.

Phil sat down on the floor of the classroom and pulled out his headphones. He should probably work on something productive, but instead he clicked through his playlist until he got to a certain Muse song.


	2. Chapter Two

Dan walked through the hallway with his headphones slung around his neck. He was trying not to think about the maths homework he didn’t do as he went to class. If he worked really fast, he might be able to get about half of it done before class started to avoid the teacher talking to him.

“Daniel!” he heard his name called. Dan turned around and found Phil, the football captain he talked to once, speed walking towards him.

“Hey! How are you?” Dan was a bit surprised to see the boy and nodded in response before realizing that it wasn’t a yes or no question.

“Uh, I’m alright, thanks.” Phil smiled in response and started talking about little things, most of which didn’t really make sense and were definitely random. He jumped from dog breeds to a strange person he met on a train with his family. Dan couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re so strange,” he said, though he thought it was in his head.

“Well, because you’re smiling, I’m going to assume that’s a good thing,” he responded with a nudge to Dan’s shoulder.  
_________________________

“Wait, why were you looking through his desk?”

“Because he was weird and we were curious.” It was the lunch period and Dan was telling Phil the story of the French teacher he had at his old school on the way to the mess hall. “Anyways, we found a bunch of mugs--”

“Yo! Lester, who’s the kid?” A bulky guy with a letter jacket came up to them and slapped them both on the back, which made Dan quickly hold his breath to avoid coughing.

“Hey, Eric! This is Daniel, he’s new, uh, ish. I met him after practise yesterday.” Phil supplied. Dan gave a slight smile and held out his hand. Instead of shaking it, the jock grabbed his arm and pulled him into a quick, back-slapping hug. When he was let go of, Dan instantly went back to Phil’s side hoping he hadn’t suffered any whiplash.

“I’m Eric!” Dan nodded and mumbled out his name in response. “So, Lester, me and some of the guys are gonna go back to Ray’s flat, you wanna come?” He asked. Phil looked over at Dan before answering. “Uh, actually, I think I’m gonna stay here, thanks.”

“Alright, mate, see you later then,” He said before clapping Phil’s back yet again. Was that some weird social thing Dan was supposed to do?

“Sorry ‘bout that, Eric is a bit, well, you saw.” Phil said with an appreciative look. Dan smiled in response and continued the story of his teacher as they walked down the hall.  
_________________________

Dan was lying on his loveseat, a video game controller abandoned on his floor. He was currently texting Phil, arguing over who would survive longer in the Final Fantasy XII world. Dan was sure it would be him, but Phil was insistent.

“Hey, Daniel, who are you talking to?” His mum asked as she walked into the lounge.

“Friend from school.” He replied shortly.

“Phil?” Dan nodded. He expected that to be the end of the conversation, but then his mother came and pushed up his legs to sit opposite of him.

“Do we need to have a talk?” Dan sat up a bit, unsure of what that meant. Rather than voicing that, he just raised an eyebrow.

“It’s just, you’ve been talking to this guy a lot in the past few days, and you haven’t really mentioned anyone else before, so, I don’t know. I just want you to know that you can talk to me.” Dan raised another eyebrow in confusion. Since when did she care who he hung out with. “I’m if your, you know, interested in guy--”

“Mum! He yelled out, suddenly aware of what she was trying to say.

“I’m just saying, if you are that’s not a problem, honey, but we need to talk about some boundr--”

“Nope, nope, thanks, but I’m good.” He said quickly. “Definitely into girls, no thank you, nope.

“Are you sure? I mean, if you need some time--”

“Mum! Can we not right now? Please?” Dan practically begged. He did not want to have a gay sex talk when the straight one had been enough. Besides, Dan was straight, right?

“Alright, alright, I get it. I’m going.” She said before standing and leaving the lounge.

Dan let out a sound that was somewhere in between a sign and a groan. He picked up the controller and started up FFXII. He could finish his conversation with Phil later.

**A/N:  Hey-o, hope you enjoyed that! This was a small little chapter showing their relationship a bit. Next chapter will be similar, but in Phil's perspective, then the last two chapters is when everything happens! If you like it, you can check out my other stuff over[here](http://scarlett-phan.tumblr.com/phanfiction) I will be back with an update next Saturday!**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-o! Hope you enjoyed that! This will be a small chaptered fic (5 chapters), and I will hopefully be posting the second chapter in about a week! In case you haven't guessed, this will be very cheesy and cute!! Check it out on Tumblr if you want: scarlett-phan.tumblr.com


End file.
